Joan Baez
The female counterpart to Bob Dylan, folksinger and anti-war protester Joan Baez, was the last act of the first day. She started at about 3:00 am. Appropriately, she wished everybody a good morning. Her perfectly arranged set combined with her beautiful and skillful voice was a fine finish for a chaotic and exhausting first day. During her performance it was drizzling, and then after her she finished it started to rain heavilyGerman Wikipedia, article Woodstock-Festival. __TOC__ Musicians * Joan Baez - vocals, guitar * Richard Festinger - guitar * Jeffrey Shurtleff - vocals, guitar Setlist # Oh Happy Day # The Last Thing On My Mind # I Shall Be Released # Story about how the Federal Marshalls came to take David Harris into custody # Joe Hill # Sweet Sir Galahad # Hickory Wind # Drug Store Truck Driving Man # I Live One Day at a Time # Take Me Back to the Sweet Sunny South # Warm and Tender Love # Swing Low, Sweet Chariot # We Shall Overcome Details The setlist is based upon information from from Arthur LevyYahoo! Woodstock Project mailing list - Joan Baez setlist and Michael Lang's book The Road to Woodstock''Michael Lang: The Road to Woodstock, 2009, ISBN 0061576557. Not everything listed was recorded or recordings are missing. Inbetween Joan Baez told the audience how her husband, David Harris, was arrested. He was imprisoned for three years because he didn't follow his draft noticeEnglish Wikipedia, article David Harris (he founded an organization which encouraged men to refuse their military draft). The gospel song "Swing Low Sweet Chariot" was performed a capella by Joan Baez alone. Together with Jeffrey Shurtleff and Richard Festinger (members from the Draft Resistance organization founded by Baez husband David Harris) she played "Drug Store Truck Driving Man", a song composed by Roger McGuinn and Gram Parsons from The Byrds. The lyrics address a Ku Klux Klan member. It was dedicated to the governor of California, Ronald Reagan (pronounced as ''ray-gun), by Shurtleff. He added an additional verse to involve Reagan's person. Miscellaneous Joan Baez also performed on the free stage. Joan Baez was currently pregnant. Her son Gabriel Harris was born in December 1969. Availability About half of the setlist is available on official sources. An audience recording adds "Last Thing on My Mind" and "I Shall Be Released". Audio * 1970: Woodstock I * 1971: Woodstock II * 1994: Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music * 1994: Best of Woodstock * 2005: Blessed Are... (Bonus Tracks) * 2009: Woodstock: 40 Years On: Back to Yasgur's Farm * 2019: Joan Baez: Live at Woodstock (complete set) Video * 1970: Woodstock * 1990: Woodstock: The Lost Performances * 1994: Woodstock Diaries * 2009: Woodstock - 40th Anniversary version (bonus materials: "I Live One Day at a Time") Images Image:Joan Baez02.jpg|Joan Baez in blue Image:Joan Baez03.jpg|Joan Baez at an interview backstage Image:Joan Baez04.jpg|Joan Baez Image:Joan Baez05.jpg|Joan Baez Image:Joan Baez06.jpg|Joan Baez and Jeffrey Shurtleff Image:Joan Baez07.jpg|Jeffrey Shurtleff Image:Joan Baez08.jpg|Jeffrey Shurtleff silhouette Image:Joan Baez09.jpg|Richard Festinger on lead guitar Image:Joan Baez10.jpg|Joan Baez and Jeffrey Shurtleff, view from the stage Image:Joan Baez11.jpg|Joan Baez HenryDiltzWSJoanB2.jpg References Category:Artists